HUNGER GAMES LIVE w/ DanTDM, Syndicate, Ali-A
Minecraft Xbox | Hunger Games vs Stampy & Friends! is a video uploaded by DanTDM. Description Today brings a very special Vlog where I get to show you the LIVE Hunger Games Challenge I participated in at i52 with Ali-A, Syndicate and Fans too! These games were great so I hope that you enjoy them :) Plot WIP Characters WIP * DanTDM Trivia * TBA Music WIP Deaths First Match 6th: Trent As Trent is going around searching for loot, Syndicate comes up behind him, due to Syndicate having better armor and weapons than Trent, Syndicate is able to kill Trent. 5th: Ethan Soon after killing Trent, Syndicate finds Ethan, a boy from the audience, and proceeds to chase him, Syndicate stops to open a chest, after looting the chest he manages to catch up to Ethan due to the fact that they were on ice and jumping on ice makes one go faster in Minecraft, but Ethan didn't know this so Syndicate managed to catch up to Ethan and kill him. 4th: oak47 After killing Ethan, Syndicate heads to the middle of the map, after looking around for a bit, oak47, better known as Joel, approaches Syndicate to attempt to kill him, however, Joel losses the fight and Syndicate kills him. 3rd: Ali-A Syndicate manages to find Ali-A and proceeds to kill him off-screen due to the spectators being too far away. 2nd: Syndicate As Syndicate is attacking Ali-A, DanTDM sneaks up behind him and manages to kill Syndicate due to him not knowing that Dan was nearby. This was also off-camera due to the spectators being too far away. Syndicate still managed to get the most kills in the game, with 4 kills. 1st: DanTDM Dan managed to win the fight while staying pretty much completely quiet, this most likely helped his stealth in the game, making it easier for him to win. Second Match 6th: Syndicate Syndicate crouches above DanTDM to hide his name tag, he then jumped down to attack Dan but due to the grace period not ending, he wasn't able to hit him, the grace period then ended and Dan killed Syndicate. 5th: Jenni Someone started to attack Jenni (unknown who), due to Jenni not having any stuff, she was slain by her attacker. 4th: rainbow313 Directly as rainbow313 (real name Sadie) is teleported to the deathmatch, Dan manages to kill her from behind. 3rd: Ali-A The three remain contestants (Dan, Ali-A, and joeweston99 (real name Joe)) fight during the deathmatch, after a bit of running and fighting Dan manages to kill Ali-A. 2nd: joeweston99 Directly after Dan kills Ali-A, Joe attempts to attack Dan, however, Joe is killed almost directly by Dan. 1st: DanTDM Dan managed to win the second match too, he also got the most kills in the game, getting at least 4 kills, it's also possible he was the one who killed Jenni and if so, he got all kills in the game. See Also * HUNGER GAMES LIVE w/ DanTDM, Syndicate, Ali-A & Fans - i52 Vlog/Transcript * HUNGER GAMES LIVE w/ DanTDM, Syndicate, Ali-A & Fans - i52 Vlog/Gallery Category:Videos Category:2014 Videos